league_of_war_mercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
NPC Characters
NPC characters are the characters used in the game used to deliver messages and give pointers in tutorials about the game. Their appearances vary greatly and usually can only be seen in certain places. The protagonists are in charge of teaching the player about the game, usually the functions of a building. The antagonists serve as the opponents in campaign and other special missions such as onslaughts and dark ops. All avatar icons used by the NPCs can be selected for use by the player. Protagonists * General Livingston - The first character encountered in the game. She guides the player through the tutorial and teaches the player how to battle along with other aspects. Other times she delivers messages in the command center. * Colonel Mutai - A combat specialist, Mutai serves to inform the player about more specific aspects of battles such as starting deploy credits, extreme weather, and unit factions. * Lieutenant Li - Presumably an expert engineer, he is the overseer of the machine shop and teaches the player about blueprints and crafting. However, this is the only time he ever really talks and does not appear afterward. * Jehni - The owner of the black market, she has a minor appearance when teaching the player about chests. Afterward, she only appears when a purchase is made in the black market. * unknown - The owner of the defense yard, he teaches the player about defense towers and their use. He does not appear afterward, only standing there in the defense yard. Antagonists * Commander Verner - A determined man that desires to defeat the player throughout his appearances, though in later chapters he gets annoyed to the point where Verner comments how the tables have turned and its the player that is actively seeking to defeat him. It is implied that after his final defeat, he has been demoted to working behind a desk. Although he appears in the first chapter of the campaign, he does not talk until his second appearance. * Captain O'Dell - A feisty woman who seems to have an affinity for sports, she frequently talks with language usually associated with said topic. After her first defeat, she is constantly yearning for a chance to rematch the player. Although she politely proclaims a good game after the first defeat, she becomes more frustrated and her mental state appears to deteriorate the more the player wins against her to the point where her speech is barely understandable and can be assumed to have gone into a state of psychosis after the player defeats O'Dell in her final appearance. * Admiral Haraguchi - A calm and once brilliant tactician, Haraguchi is an arrogant man and claims to have made "many calculations", warning the player that they are guaranteed to lose. After defeating him, he will be surprised that his numbers are off and set off to recalculate. After a series of defeats, Haraguchi seems to enter a depressed state and decides to give up warfare and write poems, though it is implied that he is executed as a consequence for losing to the player too many times. * Lieutenant Espinoza - A grizzled veteran of warfare, Espinoza claims to be the expert in the field of war and warns the player to back off. Over time, Espinoza grows fearful of the player as they defeat her and claims to be trying to defeat the player so that she can stop the player from becoming a warmonger figure like her. After her final defeat, she can only wish the player luck with their blood money. * General Livingstone - The last and final character encountered. She only appears in the final chapter of the campaign. She comments that the enemy forces the player have been fighting all this time has reached deep into desperation and supplies and has hired her to defeat the player. Despite helping out the player progress through the game, she expresses no mercy when fighting her. When the player defeats her, she comments on how powerful the player has grown. When defeated at the last mission of the entire campaign, she will express disappointment that she was unable to stop the player, but it does not matter since they get paid no matter what the outcome. The characters are reused as opponents in flashpoints, dark ops, alliance team event missions, and any other battle that does not use another player acting as the opponent. The characters do not speak outside of campaign with the exception of Livingstone.